deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zangoose (Pokemon)
Zangoose is a Pokemon from the series of the same name. It is currently not known to be able to evolve, or even MEGA Evolve. Ideas So Far * Zangoose VS Seviper Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Zangoose Origins: Pokémon Classification: Normal Type Pokemon, Cat Ferret Pokemon Gender: Gender Neutral Age: Varies Powers and Abilities: Immunity to Ghost Type Moves, Can sense a Seviper coming just by it's fur sticking on end, can outrun most Evolved forms on its 4 feet (Not counting final evolutions, and MEGA Evolved forms, can go toe to toe with Seviper, and "kill" it potentially, Sharp Spike-Like claws, Benefitting from the Poison status (via its Ability & Secret Ability), surprisingly powerful Physical Strength. Attack Potency: Multi City Block Level Can hold his own against Stage 2 Pokémon (While he can't even defeat a Garchomp without a Garchompite for instince, he can handle a Gabite to a degree for instance.) Speed: Can go surprisingly fast for a Basic Pokémon; potentially Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 5 Can potentially lift boulders if it learns HM04: Strength. Striking Strength: Possibly Class GJ (The length of Zangoose's claws alone can turn nearly any fight in a bloodbath just by stabbing, or scratching... Even Sevipers aren't safe from this trope.) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can't handle Legendary Pokémon, nor even MEGA Evolved or Stage 3 Pokémon; but given the right stats, and physical ability, can defeat a Low-(kinda) Mid Tier MEGA Evolved Pokémon in battle when used right...) Stamina: Relentless in battle, would rather see the enemy Pokémon Bleed then have it dirtied up. (It can last for so long until it faints in combat. Despite this, Even a retaught Lv. 100 Zangoose focusing on Physical strength can't handle most of the Metagame for Online Battles, INTERNATIONALLY.) Range: Extended slashing from its claws, MUCH farther when on the move. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Can sense even a group of Seviper coming as the fact alone sticks it's hair on its ends, Zangoose are intelligent enough to easily understand basic human commands. Weakness: Zangoose are weak to Fighting type moves, is VERY reckless in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques *Immunity: Zangoose's Main Ability; Zangoose cannot be afflicted by poison. *Toxic Boost: Zangoose's Hidden Ability, and Signature Ability. While Zangoose is poisoned, its Attack is increased by 50% A Pokémon with this Ability will be cured of poison if it is poisoned while in battle (such as if it gains the Ability outside of battle or by an effect like Skill Swap, or is poisoned by a Pokémon with an Ability like Mold Breaker). If the Pokémon is holding a Pecha Berry or a Lum Berry, it will be eaten before Immunity cures the Pokémon of poison. Natural Moves **''Scratch:'' Essentially the claw version of Tackle. **''Leer:'' Zangoose's eyes become terrifying, and even a team of Pokémon lose some of their defense. **''Quick Attack:'' Allows the user to strike first. **''Fury Cutter:'' A slashing move that gets more powerful hit by hit. **''Pursuit:'' An attack move that inflicts double damage if used on a target that is switching out of battle. **''Hone Claws:'' The user sharpens its claws to boost its Attack stat and accuracy. **''Slash:'' The opponent is attacked with a slash of claws or blades. Critical hits land more easily. Has high critical hit ratio. **''Revenge:'' An attack move that inflicts double the damage if the user has been hurt by the opponent in the same turn. **''Crush Claw:'' The user slashes the target with hard and sharp claws. It also lower the target's Defense 50% of the time. **''False Swipe:'' A restrained attack that prevents the target from fainting. The target is left with at least 1 HP. **''Embargo:'' Prevents the opponent from using an item; whether it's held, or given, like a potion. The only exception to this rule are MEGA Stones. **''Detect:'' It enables the user to evade all attacks. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. **''X-Scissor:'' The user slashes at the target by crossing its scythes or claws as if they were a pair of scissors. **''Taunt:'' The opponent is taunted into a rage that allows it to use only attack moves for three turns. **''Swords Dance:'' A frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit. It sharply raises the user's Attack stat. **''Close Combat:'' The user fights the opponent up close without guarding itself. It also cuts the user's Defense and Sp. Def. Category:Pokemon characters Category:Gender Neutral Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Claw Users Category:Normal-Type Pokemon Category:Neutral Combatants